


Trailer

by iriswrites



Series: Skam Boston: Season 2 [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Gen, Multi, and basically start to like him around the same time ruby does, anyways enjoy!!, bc i love him but i also know things that y'all don't, but also?? it's not his season i'm focusing on the queen herself unlike the og, season 2!!, the goal is for y'all to see my william as a good person, there are a good amount of changes in this season because i fucking hate the og s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites
Summary: Rubina Patil’s already made a plan for the next two years: work her way into the running for valedictorian, get into Barnard on the pre~med track, and get the hell out of Massachusetts. Yeah, she’s constantly stressed out, and counting calories is the only thing that keeps her in control of her life, but it doesn’t matter. When she gets these three things, she can relax. Until then, she’ll just keep on working.Elias Rivera is not a part of this plan. Ruby shouldn't even be thinking about him. He's just another worry on her brain, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't get him off of her mind.Control. That's what Ruby will get. She'll stop at nothing to achieve that.Too bad her body's got other plans.
Series: Skam Boston: Season 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879771
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Trailer

“Like Real People Do” by Hozier plays as we see the back of a girl with hip~length black hair getting ready, a full body mirror in front of her.

She moves around in front of the mirror, straightening her clothes, pulling long earrings out of a box and pushing her hair behind her shoulders, putting them in. She picks up a brush and starts combing through her hair.

The camera shifts to a side view of the girl and the mirror just as she finishes brushing, and it becomes apparent that the girl is RUBY. She picks up a dark red lipstick and stares at her reflection in the mirror, applying it carefully. She removes a smudge with her finger, caps the lipstick, and puts it away before straightening back up and looking at herself in the mirror.

She stares for a moment, biting her lip, and then very slowly presses her hand to the mirror.

Her reflection slowly fades away, leaving an empty mirror. She smiles slightly before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and turning around, grabbing a bag and walking out of frame.

After a moment, something begins to appear in the mirror~~it’s RUBY’S reflection, looking contemplative.

The reflection comes closer to the mirror, eyebrows raised, looking for RUBY, but she’s gone. The reflection makes eye contact with the camera, and suddenly the screen cuts to black as the song continues.

The word “RUBY” in yellow text appears on the screen, and as the song fades out, the text changes to “SKAM BOSTON: SEPTEMBER 21”.

**Author's Note:**

> quick note: i know that many massachusetts schools are still doing distance learning (my school is and i'm from just outside of boston soooo) but clearwater high school exists in a different universe where our government actually took action on a national scale (thanks charlie baker ily sir) so school is still going on!! hope you enjoy the season :))  
> hmu on tumblr @iamaconcretewall


End file.
